The Black Rose
by xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx
Summary: Black Rose is the most dangerous and efficient Assassin. No one knows who it is; all that’s known is that whoever has the displeasure of meeting this Assassin; they don’t live to tell the tale. Cullens/Vampires, Bella/Human. ExB AU. Give it a try.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilght. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, the author of the amazing Twilight Saga._

* * *

**A/n: Hi all of my lovely fans. As you can now see, I once again have a new story.  
For those who are worried about my other stories, do not worry, I have definitely not stopped writting them, trust me. I just had this idea in my head for a long idea, so I just decided to right the prologue and chapter 1 before I forgot the idea.  
You might be a bit confused about the prologue, but don't worry, the first chapter will also be put up with it and a lot of things will be explained.  
Once again, for all those interest, which chances are will be most of you, this story will NOT be updated regularly. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. But don't worry about me never updating, I will, but at the moment, I am concentrating on my other story 'It's a Magical Life'. That story is quite popular, and I am already hard pressed as it is. But if thi story turns out to be just as popular, chances are updates will be more regular.**

**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**The Black Rose.**

Summary: Black Rose is the most dangerous and efficient Assassin. No one knows who it is; all that's known is that whoever has the displeasure of meeting this Assassin; they don't live to tell the tale. Now, however, Black Rose has been given a mission that is not usually their type of job. And unfortunately, this job would change Black Roses life forever. EdwardxBella. Cullen's are still vampires. Bella is still human.

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Johnson, this is your last chance, go to our friend and get my money. If he shows you any excuses, knock him about a little."

"Yes Sir." Johnson agreed, flexing his muscles.

The man grinned harshly. "Perfect, now leave, and don't return unless Simons has handed you my money."

Johnson nodded "Yes Sir." He then turned and left the office.

The man, Mr James Hardstone, rubbed his temples, trying to ease the headache he can feel building. He wondered why he was always surrounded by bumbling idiots. Twice now, Johnson had failed to get him his money from Simons. Thomas Simons had borrowed 500,000 dollars from Mr Hardstone a year and a half ago, and according to the contract he signed, he was supposed to pay the money back (with interest) six months ago. Now the Bastard had the gall to avoid handing the money over.

Mr Hardstone sighed and walked over to his liquor cabinet. After pouring himself a generous amount of whiskey, he walked back to his desk and perched himself on the side, facing the huge window that showed a marvellous view of night time New York.

He stared out at the large city. Many times had Mr Hardstone thought about his 45 years of life. When he was a kid, he had always dreamed of turning into a big shot lawyer. That dream had come true a decade ago. He had his own law firm, lots of money and was known all over the USA, but it wasn't enough. He loved the feeling of having people fear you, to have that control over them. He would blackmail and threaten anyone who could give him what he wanted. Now he was known as one of the most well known mobsters in the United Stated, well, at least the best known to the criminals. Of course, on Mondays to Fridays, he was a normal high class lawyer, but on the weekends, his law firm was unknowingly open to crooks looking for an easy way out, business men that was desperate for money, and people looking to create false documents.

He often worked close to one J. Jenks, who had settled in downtown Seattle when handling illegal business, and had his uptown office when dealing with legitimate cases.

The difference between Jenks and Mr Hardstone however, was the fact that Jenks was weak. He was absolutely terrified that one day his illegal clients would have Jenks killed. Jenks had often complained about one of his clients, a Mr Cullen, was absolutely terrifying to deal with. However, Jenks couldn't exactly turn down business with Mr Cullen, due to the fact that he was practically dripping with money. What Mr Hardstone would do to have a client like that!

Mr Hardstone sighed once again before tilting his head back and swallowing the last gulp of the strong alcohol. Placing his glass down on the desk, Mr Hardstone yawned and ran his hand through his greying hair. He looked down at his expensive Rolex watch and his eyebrows rose at the sight of the time. 11:48, it was almost midnight! He wondered where the time had gone, and he realised that it was spent dealing with worthless employees who thought that one plus one equalled three. He really ought to fire them.

Standing up, he stretched his arms over his head, letting out a load groan while doing so. Walking over to his computer, he shut down all programs before turning it off completely. He was happy that he had this weekend off and not have to worry about his criminal clients. It was his son Jason's eighth birthday and his ex-wife had made him promise to come. The marriage hadn't lasted long, not that Mr Hardstone minded. The woman was a complete bitch who had slept with half the men on their street when they had lived together. He wasn't even sure if Jason was his, but the ex-wife still made him pay a hefty child support anyway.

"Lousy bitch." Mr Hardstone whispered harshly.

"Who is?" A feminine voice asked behind him.

Mr Hardstone spun around and his mouth fell open to see an extremely sexy woman leaning against his closed door. He hadn't even heard it open or close, but at the moment, he wasn't worried about the breach in his security, the security that was needed when in his line of work. No, the only thought on his mind was that this woman was appealing to him in ways that he desperately needed relief from.

The woman was dressed head to toe in black. She was wearing an expensive two piece black suit with a black shirt that had the top few buttons undone, leaving a view at her cleavage. She had on black peep toe high heels and her mahogany hair was left draped down her back and shoulders. Her skin was pale and fragile looking and her lips were painted with a plump blood red lipstick, the only colour that was on her.

Mr Hardstone swallowed the lump in his throat and preyed to God that it wasn't obvious that he was turned on by this mystery girl. Yes, girl. Now that he had had a good look at her, he could see that she wasn't much older than eighteen, if that.

"Are you lost?" Mr Hardstone asked. Maybe she was an assistant to one of the other occupants on this building and had managed to lose her way. It would be his pleasure to help her find her bearings.

The girl smiled sweetly. "No." She answered.

"Then what are you doing in my office?" he demanded. The lump in his throat came back as he watched the girl sashay her way towards him.

Once she was close enough that he could feel her body heat, she stopped. He had to sit down in his posh office chair, she was that close. "I'm here for you of course." She whispered in a low sultry voice.

My Hardstone shivered, silently impressed that this young woman could seduce men like the best of them.

Her hands drifted to his hips and slowly lifted, brushing agonizingly slowly along his chest, then back down again. He groaned when she stopped her ministrations, but then sighed when she started again.

"Who are you?" He asked, desperately wanting to know her name.

He looked down at her lips as she licked them in contemplation. Those luscious lips of hers smirked when he let out another groan.

"Everyone knows who I am." She whispered in his ear.

"I don't."

She let out a low chuckle. "No? Well, I'm not surprised. Although everyone knows my name, no one can match it to a face."

"What do you mean?" Mr Hardstone whispered.

The girl slowly and gently kissed up his neck, as if it was the finest and most fragile glass and she didn't want it to break. It was making him lose his train of thought. "Usually, those who find out my identity end up dead." She told him.

"What?" He asked, snapping out of his muddled thoughts.

"You heard me, they end up dead."

My Hardstone gasped and tried to get out of his seat, only to realise that the girl had somehow tied his hands to the arms of the chair. He hadn't even noticed! And now, he was in great shit, because he had a nagging feeling that he knew who this girl was. Sweat dripped down his forehead and down his back when he realised the danger he was in.

"Who are you?!" He asked again.

The girl laughed. "I'm quite sure that you've figured who I am by now, but I'll say it anyway." Her hands ghosted up over his body and firmly held his face in between them. A shiver of fear rushed down Mr Hardstone's spine. The girl brought her lips close to his ear, letting her hot breath drift over the sensitive skin. "I am Black Rose." She whispered before snapping his neck.

Mr Hardstone knew no more.

* * *

**So everyone, what did yu think?  
Good/Bad?  
Yes/No?  
Intersting/Boring/  
I need answers!!!!  
Please review and tell me what you think, and look forward to the next chapter, it will be up immediately.  
Love xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx**

**|  
\/**


	2. A Watcher?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to the author Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**a/n: So, like I said, the next chapter is up immediately.  
I must admit, it is quite long, but a lot is explained.  
Alright, quick warning, there is a few swearing in the this chapter, so just a heads up.  
I also want to remind everyone that the Cullen's are still vampires, and Bella is still human. There will be romance between Edward and Bella, but it probably won;t be for a few chapters.  
Bella is a bit, well maybe a lot, out of character, but hey, this is fan fiction, but I think this Bella is more fun.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and review me at the end, I'd love to hear what you all think.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Watcher?!**

"Bella." A voice urged above me. I rolled over and buried my face further into my pillow.

"Bella!" The same voice said, this time more insistent.

"What?" I moaned. I turned my face to the side and saw my aunt standing beside my bed, her arms crosses over her arms.

"Come on Bells, you need to get up for school." Aunt Renee told me. I sighed but sat up. "Really Bella, I don't understand how you have so much trouble getting up in the morning. You go to bed early yet you are always so tired." She told me, opening my bedroom curtains. I squinted at the brightness of the sun in Phoenix. Sometimes, living in Arizona was a pain.

"It's not my fault, I was reading a book and I just couldn't put it down." I explained, gesturing to my well read _Wuthering Heights _book that was sitting on my bedside table.

She looked at my book before turning back to me sighing. "Okay Bella. Alright, get up; you need to get ready for school or your going to be late." Aunt Renee told me in a stern voice. I climbed out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe to pull out some clothes for today. I heard my bedroom door shut, so I knew that Aunt Renee had left my room.

I rushed through my morning ritual, seeing as I woke up late. I climbed out of the shower, drying myself as fast as I could. I pulled on some underwear and dashed into my bedroom to get the clothes I picked out. I was only wearing plain white jean pedal pushers and a baby blue tank top, perfect for the warm weather. I walked back to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. Walking back into my room, I sighed as I caught sight of the time. I really need to start getting to bed earlier.

Making sure that I had my school bag, I ran carefully down the stairs, trying no to trip. The only problem was that I had forgotten to tie my shoe laces, so I ended up face planting into the floor, thankfully not injuring myself.

"Hello floor, nice to see you this fine morning." I muttered sarcastically. I heaved myself of the floor and walked into the kitchen, thankful that my aunt didn't witness my not-so-graceful moment. The morning news was on, and I was interested on today's tragedies so I focused on watching the boring anchorman. Honestly, I don't know why my aunt was so stubborn about having a television in the kitchen, but who was I to say anything, this was her house. After about five minutes of the weather in Phoenix, which, as usual was sunny, what I was waiting for finally decided to be shown.

"_This morning, around 6:00am, well known lawyer James Hardstone was found dead in his office in New York. He was found bound to his chair with a broken neck, the calling card of Black Rose sat upon his desk._

"_Once again this dangerous killer has struck again, leaving absolutely no evidence behind._

"_However, upon looking for evidence in Mr Hardstone's office, inspectors came upon files of his unknown criminal activity._

"_This shocking discovery stunned inspectors, unaware of his nefarious activities. It was discovered that many unsolved cases revolved around this criminal syndicate. Many families of those who have lost their lives due to Mr Hardstone's activities can now rest assured that the killers of their loved ones can be found with the help of Mr Hardstone's files._

"_Inspectors still search for clues for finding the identity of Black Rose, however the assassin has still managed to keep their perfect record of leaving nothing behind other than their calling card. Yet there is still no DNA to be found. We spoke to Inspector Hanes, who is leading the investigation against Black Rose."_

"_Black Rose is like the plague. Whoever Black Rose is, they know exactly what they're doing. It was said that it was impossible to succeed in the perfect murder, but Black Rose has done it countless times. Black Rose is truly unstoppable."_

I was pulled out of my captivation of the news report on Black Rose by my cell phone vibrating silently in my pocket. I sighed; I didn't need to look at the caller ID, I knew automatically who that was going to be.

"Hi Boss." I greeted him cheerfully. I didn't know his name, I just call him Boss

"Black Rose," He sneered at me. Great, he sounded annoyed. "Why? Why did you have to do it? Why did you place your stupid calling card when I specifically told you not to?!" He shouted at me. I winced at his loud volume.

"I take it you're watching the news right now." I stated.

"YES!" He bellowed. I pulled the phone away from my ear slightly; worried that he had just perforated my ear drum. I could hear him take in a calming breath. "I'm happy that you finished the job, but I told you countless times that you are going to get yourself caught if you keep placing your calling card."

"Didn't you hear what they called me?" I asked. I didn't wait for him to finish. "Inspector Hanes called my unstoppable! That idiot finally admitted that I'm unstoppable. He even admitted that I commit the perfect murder each time." I said happily. What a compliment that was! The perfect murder, every assassins dream! Who wouldn't want that?

"That's not the point Black Rose. The point is you deliberately did what I told you not to do. The Underground can't risk loosing you. You are our best assassin, even you know that, and if you get caught, there's no going back. If they find that calling card on you, you're in deep shit, and there would be nothing that can get you out of that shit. Do you understand?" Boss asked me.

I sighed but agreed with his logic. I knew it was risky, but I loved marking my killings with my card. It tells everyone just how dangerous I am.

"Okay, now that I've told you off, I have a new job for you." Boss told me.

"Already?" I asked grabbing a slice of toast from the toaster and waving bye to Aunt Renee, who had just walked into the kitchen. I really need to get to school. I climbed into my car and put it in reverse. I was actually quite curious, usually Boss would wait two to three weeks before Black Rose would strike again. I began pulling out of the driveway.

"Well it's a job from the higher ups." Boss told me.

I slammed down on the break. Shit! This was big. The higher ups never set up jobs. That was usually left to those like Boss. I sighed, The Underground was really confusing. No one knows who each other are; we just go by aliases, mine being Black Rose. You weren't allowed to give out your real name, in case the police or the FBI got word of it.

The higher ups are the ones who created The Underground. No one knows who they are or where they run The Underground from, but it is said to be somewhere in Italy.

"Who's the hit?" I asked backing out of the driveway again. This time I made it safely and I started driving to school.

"Well, no one really. You're going to be a watcher." Boss told me.

I fought the urge to slam down the brakes again. A watcher was simply what the job title said. They just watched. That's it. They just watch the target and keep an eye on them. No action, nothing, just watching. That was fucking it.

"What?!" I screeched. "It's because I disobeyed orders, isn't it?" I demanded furiously. Damn it! I'm an assassin! Not a watcher. I feel like I'm getting demoted.

"Didn't I tell you that the order was from the higher ups?" Boss exclaimed frustrated. "The higher ups usually have their own exclusive people for this sort of thing; they never use anybody from The Underground. This is huge! It shows that the higher ups are interested in you. There is a huge chance that you will be promoted into the higher ups exclusive group. They are even paying you way more for this job than you usually get on jobs like last night." He continued.

"Really?" I asked, getting interested. Who wouldn't want a promotion?

"Yes. I know being a watcher isn't what you do, but honestly, passing down a job from the higher ups would make you a fool." Boss told me.

He was right, only a fool would turn down this job. "Okay fine, I'll do it. So, who's the subject? They must be pretty important if the higher ups want them watched."

"I don't know, it's pretty exclusive." Boss told me with a sigh.

"So how the hell am I supposed to know who I'm going to watch?" I asked frustrated.

"You'll get an email from the higher ups tonight. It will give you all the details that you will need. You all also receive an advanced payment, in case you need any money." Boss informed me.

I grinned. "Great. Oh, I've just turned into school, later Boss." I said, turning into the school parking lot.

"Alright Black Rose, don't cause any trouble."

I smirked. "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone with a grin on my face. What a perfect way to excite me. I guess being a watcher wouldn't be so bad, especially if it was from the higher ups. I would have preferred if I was doing my usual job, but if the higher ups were willing to pay big buck for me to watch someone for them, well I'll be damned to say no.

Today was certainly turning out better than I planned.

*~*~*

"I'm home!" I called into my house.

"In the living room!" I heard Phil shout. Phil was my aunt's new husband. He was a couple of years younger than her, but I he made her happy. She hadn't been that happy since my parents died.

"Hey Phil." I greeted him. I was in such a good mood that I actually smiled at him, something I seldom do.

I think my good mood was infectious because his grin widened. "Heya Bella, How's school?" He asked me as I threw my keys down onto the coffee table.

"Great." I told him walking into the kitchen to grab a cold bottle of water from the fridge. It wasn't my school day that made me happy, but the fact that there was a chance that I would get a huge promotion.

When I walked into the living room, Aunt Renee was already there, cuddled into Phil's side. I hated getting between the newly weds, I always felt like the third wheel.

"Hey Aunt Renee." I said, relaxing into the sofa.

"Hey sweetie." She murmured tiredly. She must be exhausted from her newest ballroom dancing hobby. "You got any homework?" She asked me. Se obviously wanted some alone time with Phil.

I nodded my head and stood up. "Yeah I do. I'm going to head up to my room to get it all done." I told her. "I'll be down to make dinner later, is tacos alright?" I asked, knowing that if I let Aunt Renee into the kitchen to make any type of food item, she would be more likely to burn down the house to make anything edible.

"Sounds delicious." She said, turning her head to smile at me.

"Okay, see you in a while." I said, turning on the spot and dashing up the stairs.

Once I was in my room, I made sure my door was looked before going to my laptop. I quickly typed in my long password and irritably drummed my fingers over my desk, waiting for the stupid laptop to get loaded. Of course it was state of the art, but I had to sit through seven very long hours of school, so I was feeling a bit impatient.

Once it was loaded, I immediately went to my emails, incredibly happy for my wireless internet. Unfortunately, I had no new emails. Crap, I forgot that Boss said that I wouldn't get the email till later tonight.

Sighing, I gently pushed my laptop across the desk to make room for my school homework.

I absolutely hated high school. Especially when I already knew everything they were teaching. Since being a part of the Underground, I was trained in all areas, including all subjects taught in high school.

I was actually the youngest member of the Underground to date. When my parents died, I was placed in an orphanage. It was actually quite sad. I was only four when it happened and at the orphanage I never fit it. None of the couples who were looking for a child to adopt liked me and I was always ridiculed by the other children. Well who could blame them when I insisted that monsters murdered my parents?

The memory was still clear to me now, as if it only happened yesterday, not thirteen years ago.

I had just celebrated my fourth birthday and my mom had just tucked me into bed. The day had been great. All the neighbourhood children had come round for the party my parents had thrown. I was snuggled in bed, just about to drift into sleep when I heard a terrified scream.

You'd think that a four year old would have been terrified to even think of getting out of the bed, let alone go down the stairs to see what was going on but, hey, I still did. I don't even know what made me go down to look; I just had a massive feeling that I should see what was going on.

When I stepped off of the last step, what I saw would give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

My dad was lying on the floor, his body lying at an odd angle and a deep gash in his neck. Despite my age, I was smart enough to notice that no blood was leaving the wound, which now that I was old enough to understand, I now know that something was not right.

There was another scream, which was instantly followed by a feral growl. I didn't go running to hide under my covers like a child might do, no; instead I followed the noise into the living. I would have screamed loudly at the sight in the living room, but there was a large lump in my throat after seeing my dad dead.

I first saw the blood that had splattered over the walls. The second thing I saw was that the furniture in the room had been knocked over or broken. Finally, I saw three figures. One was my mom, who was being pinned against the wall. The other two people were a man and a woman who I had never seen before. They were both astoundingly beautiful, yet absolutely terrifying at the same time. It didn't help that the woman was the one who had my mother pinned easily despite my moms desperate struggles.

They hadn't noticed me.

It was like they were playing with my mom, watching her struggle. While they were distracted, I quickly took in their appearance. The female had flaming red hair that was covered in debris. Her posture was almost feline like and she was wearing clothes that were suitable for hiking. The male had dirty blonde hair, tied back at the nape of his neck and he was wearing the same type of clothing as the female. I also noticed that they were both bare foot. I couldn't see their features very well as their bodies were angled away from me, but I could tell that just by looking at their backs, they were really beautiful.

Suddenly the female spoke. "James, I've already had my fill from that male human, do you want this one?" She asked in a voice that sounded very melodic.

James lent his head forward and skimmed his nose against my mom's neck. "Mmm...She does smell rather nice, doesn't she, and besides, who am I to turn down a meal?" He said in a deep voice. The malice in it had sent shivers down my spine.

The woman let out a high pitched laugh and I could hear my mom whimpering in terror. And then her whimpers turned into screams as James tilted his head forward again. From where I was standing, I could see him sink his teeth into my mom's neck easily, as if he was biting into butter.

I was way too young to understand then, I just thought that they were monsters, but as I grew up and got accustomed to my solitude, I now know that they were not just ordinary monsters.

It was incredibly lucky that I survived that night. If it weren't for the neighbours who had called the police at the sound of my mother's screaming, I would have been killed not thirty seconds later once James had finished with my mom.

After he had finished, James had dropped my mom's body as if it was just a piece of garbage. Like my dad, she didn't have any blood leaving the wound.

Both of the monsters turned at the same time my heart began beating faster, the reality of the situation finally setting in. It was the first time I had gotten a view of their faces and I was instantly repulsed. They both were deathly pale, paler than anybody that I had ever seen, and I was pale. Their features we well defined and as they stood as still as a statue, they held themselves with a certain grace. Yet those weren't what disturbed me. James still had my mom's blood around his mouth and dripping down his chin and they both had bright crimson eyes.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." The woman cooed.

James smirked and breathed in deep through his nose. "Ahh, now doesn't she smell exquisite."

"Indeed she does, but she's such a little thing. There will hardly be enough to satisfy both of us." The woman said with a frown. "Besides, I am rather full after that one." She added, pointing to my dad. "You can have her." She told James.

Despite the terror, I could tell that a frown was forming slightly on my face. They were talking as if I was a piece of meat.

James smiled and pecked the woman on the lips. She immediately licked the excess blood from his lips. That made the terror rise again. "Thank you Victoria, I will definitely enjoy this little one, I haven't craved blood as good as this for decades." He told the woman who I now know as Victoria.

This was when I ran. I didn't get very far; I only managed to take three strides before James had me in his cold, firm grip.

"Now my little one, there is no use running from me, I always get what's mine." He whispered to me softly.

I could remember screaming at him to let me go, begging him even. He just laughed. My pleas were becoming more desperate as he slowly tilted my head to the side, exposing more of my thin neck. I knew he was taunting me, playing with his food. When he finally pressed his lips to my neck, the sirens were heard and he pulled back.

"Damn!" James muttered, leaning forward again.

"James! We have to go now; you won't have time to finish her off." Victoria said urgently, pulling him from me completely. My week legs couldn't hold me up, so I dropped to the ground.

James growled furiously. "She has seen too much!"

"She is just a child, no one will believe her. They will say that she has been too traumatised and had fantasised the 'monsters'. Trust me, that is what she will tell them." Victoria told him.

Another growl escaped James' lips as he turned to me, his eyes now a frightening black. "Don't forget my little one; I always get what is mine." He then stroked my cheek before disappearing into the darkness. That was when I promptly fainted.

To this day, I can't count how lucky I was. Victoria was right. No one did believe me that monsters with glowing red eyes killed my parents and were still after me. The coroner had said that they were both drained of all of their blood, and that who ever did this was from so kind of weird cult. Their murders were left unsolved.

The authorities had struggled to find a place for me to live. I had no living relatives and all of the orphanages in the area were completely full. I guess that was a good thing for me, the further away from James, the better. The closest orphanage that had a space available was in Arizona and that was where I spent four years of my life, being picked on for still believing in monsters. I soon just stopped talking about it altogether and kept the fact that the people who killed my parents were definitely not human.

When I was eight, a man from the Underground came began scouting for someone to 'adopt' into his special schooling program with a full scholarship. All the children were exited about the chance of being given a scholarship to a fancy school, but I wasn't. No one was ever interested in me. So I just sat in the corner, reading my _'Dracula' _book. I had just made the connection that the monsters that killed my mom and dad were most likely vampires, but I didn't tell anyone. You'd think that by now I would have believed what the adults had said about monsters not being real, but I really was a stubborn child, still am.

So I was sat reading my book when the man sat in front of me and started asking questions. Shocking thing was that he told the person in charge of the orphanage, Mrs Sales, that I was the one he wanted to give the scholarship to. He told me that it was a boarding school for young and gifted children and I was very lucky to be given this opportunity, as they usually only accepted older children. He told me that I would get my own room and that I would make lots of friends. After going through more of the program with Mrs Sales, he then said that I would return to the orphanage during holidays and for the summer, considering that I didn't have anywhere else to go to.

Once all the papers were signed, my bags packed and I was sat in the back seat of the car did the man who I now called Boss told me the truth.

He explained that the school was actually an Assassination organisation called the Underground, and that he was looking for new recruits who could be trained in the art of combat and other such skills assassins would need. Boss said that they were looking for those who were younger because they were easier to train and would be the least suspected.

Boss was actually telling the truth when he said that I was the youngest person to ever be given a place at the school. Most of them were at least sixteen years old, and male..

Boss actually got into a hell load of trouble for bringing me to the Underground, but he justified his reasons, saying that he could sense great things from me. Apparently Boss was never wrong when it came to the new recruits, so they gave me a chance.

He was right of course. When I began my training, everyone was blown away by how fast I mastered everything.

When Christmas came, I went back to the orphanage, swearing to Boss that I would never say anything to anyone about the true nature of my new school, and each time I returned to the orphanage, I kept to my vow.

I soon stopped looking over my shoulder, expecting to see James or Victoria but the nightmares never stopped. By the time I was twelve, my fear for them had transformed into true hatred and I secretly wished that James would hurry up and find me so that I could get my revenge.

When I returned to the orphanage for the Christmas holidays after my twelfth birthday, it finally happened.

I got adopted.

Aunt Renee and her husband Charlie were looking for a girl to adopt, and apparently, I fit the requirements. Mrs Sales was ecstatic that someone had finally had an interest in me and she couldn't sign the adoption papers fast enough. I hated it. I was worried that I wouldn't finish my training, but Boss got in contact with Aunt Renee and Charlie, and they agreed that I could still continue with the previous arrangements, but instead of going back to the orphanage, I would go to Aunt Renee's and Charlie's house, which was in Phoenix. I never found out where the Underground was actually based, usually someone would drive me to and from wherever the hell it was, and if I asked any questions about the location, I was ignored.

It took six years to graduate to become a full fledged assassin, and seeing as those who usually got accepted were sixteen, I was officially the youngest person ever to graduate. I was fourteen and I had been dubbed the best they had ever trained. Boss was so proud. When I was told to register my alias, I immediately chose Black Rose. I chose that because I knew that even though a rose is beautiful, it still had its thorn and no one was fully aware that they could cause harm. I decided used the colour black because ever since that night of my fourth birthday, I knew that my soul would forever be tainted black.

When I returned to Aunt Renee and Charlie, they enrolled me into as a high school freshman. I was actually quite nervous for my first day of real school. At the Underground, I received a great tutoring, so I knew that I wouldn't have any trouble with the curriculum, but I was nervous about the student body. I'd heard that high school girls were horrible to each other. So, I just decided to keep to myself. I knew that no one would want to befriend me, the freaky genius girl, so once again I kept to my solitude.

A week later, I was given my first job.

I had never killed anyone before, so I was quite nervous, but after I snuck out of Aunt Renee's house to do the job, Boss assured me that I would be fine.

He was right again, I did great, and I didn't get caught. I was so proud of myself. I was paid one hundred thousand dollars into the account that the Underground issued me, the one Aunt Renee never found out about, but still it was great. The only problem was that Boss said I couldn't get into that account till I was eighteen. I was so pissed.

Boss felt sorry for me though and gave me my first gun. I loved it, but I never shot it on my missions, bullets can be traced to the guns they were shot from, and from then they could connect it to me, so I kept it hidden and used my hands for missions instead.

About three months later, Aunt Renee and Charlie got a divorce. They had a custody battle for me, considering that they both were legally my parents. Aunt Renee won and Charlie moved back to the town he grew up in, only coming to Phoenix two weeks a year to visit me.

So here I am now, sitting in my bedroom, doing my biology homework which I quickly realised that I had just been staring at for the past two hours.

"Shit."

'_You've got mail.'_

I sighed in relief and moved my homework over to give room for my laptop. Clicking the button to my inbox, I watched as a message from 'the Volturi' appeared. The Volturi...What on earth were they; the Italian Mafia? I wouldn't be surprised, but they were most likely what the higher ups called themselves, so hey, they probably were the mafia.

I suddenly felt nervous, but my eagerness won over, so I quickly opened the letter.

Huh, I was not expecting a video message. Jesus! What if I get to see what the higher ups looked like? Great, I could feel the nerves building up again. I quickly inserted my headphones, not wanting Aunt Renee or Phil to hear, and pressed play.

Again, I was not expecting to see a woman.

"_Hello Isabella Swan."_ I jumped at the sound, not expecting the woman to speak my real name. _"My name is Gianna, and I am speaking on behalf of Aro Volturi, one of your higher ups. Aro and his brothers have heard a lot of good things about you from your Boss and are very interested in you." _When Gianna said that, she looked rather put out, as if she wished it was her they noticed, not me. I didn't care about that, I was still freaked that she had said my true name. What on earth happened to always using aliases?_ "Now Isabella, I will only say this once. Aro wishes that you watch a certain family he is very wary of. He does not trust them and wishes that you observe their daily occurrences and email back to us every day. If you discover any secrets of the family, you must email immediately after discovery, no mater what they are." _Wow, this Aro person must really not trust them to want to know their every step and secret. I'd hate to get on his bad side. _"This is a 24/7 job that will continue on till Aro and his brothers tell you to stop." _Well, that sucked. What are the chances that I could convince Aunt Renee to let me move out so I could do this job? Almost impossible, that's what the chances were. _"Now Isabella, you will soon receive a fax including all the details that is too risky to explain through this video. It will tell you the location of the family Aro wishes you to watch and all the known details about them. You will have to find your own place to live and apply to high school, seeing as you are still seventeen. This will not affect your mission as the teenagers of the family go to high school." __**'Beep Beep'**_ well there's that fax. _"You should receive the first part of your payment via your active bank account," _Ahh, she means the one Aunt Renee actually knows about. _"And you will also be paid for each month whilst you are doing this job, but this payment will be placed into the account that you are not allowed access to till you are eighteen." _I figured that. If I suddenly received tons of money when I didn't even have a job, questions would be asked. Honestly, I was really starting to get annoyed at this woman. _"Remember Isabella, the Volturi are expecting a lot from you and will not hesitate to get involved if you do something wrong. Good luck, Black Rose." _

Perfect, I just got threatened. Not what I needed. As Black Rose, I already had a lot of enemies to begin with, but they were nothing compared to a threat from the higher ups, or I guess the Volturi, as I now know they're called. I've had to dodge a few death threats over the years, hell, I even tended to enjoy them (call me masochistic), but the Volturi are in a completely different league to those incompetent fools.

I sighed and reached under the desk to the fax machine I had there. I had no other places to actually put it.

So, they only sent me one sheet of paper. They must not have much information on this family.

Hmm, the Cullen's;

Dr Carlisle Cullen – 23

Mrs Esme Cullen – 26

Mr Emmett Cullen – 18

Miss Rosalie Cullen – 18

Mr Jasper Cullen – 18

Miss Alice Cullen – 17

Mr Edward Cullen - 17

Woah! That is a lot of kids. But how was that possible? I'm guessing Carlisle and Esme are married, but they are way too young to have that many children of that age.

Oh, wait a second; it says they are all fostered. Well, that was nice of Dr Cullen and his wife. I'd probably go mental looking after five teenagers.

Well, there's no pictures, that's useful. How the hell was I supposed to know what they looked like?

I rolled my eyes; I was really ought to tone done the sarcasm, even if it is in my own thoughts, it's not healthy.

What else have we got? Location: Forks, Washington. Now why does that sound familiar? I shrugged my shoulders, I'll get back to that later.

The teenagers High School: Forks High school. Well, at least the teenagers would be easy to keep an eye on.

Dr Cullen's work place: Forks Hospital. Also easy to get access to, I always did tend to get injured a lot.

Esme Cullen: Stay at home wife. Well, she'll be harder to keep an eye on. Oh well, maybe I'll see her in town, it is rather small. Seriously though, what kind of town is named after cutlery?

Wait. I remember why that sounded familiar! Charlie lives there. I laughed. Oh my, that just made everything so much easier for me.

Now, all I had to do was get Aunt Renee to agree to let me live with Charlie.

I smiled, a plan already formulating in my head. I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts however by my stomach grumbling loudly. Damn! Was it really that late? I hadn't started dinner, and I hadn't even made a dent in my homework.

Meh, the homework would only take about ten minutes to complete, so it wouldn't be too hard. I smiled and skipped downstairs.

When I stepped into the living room, I saw that Aunt Renee had ordered Pizza and was snuggled into Phil's side once again, pizza slice in one hand, remote in the other. I shrugged my shoulders; at least I didn't have to cook like I thought I would have.

"Hey Bella, we got pepperoni pizza." She told me, smile on her face. Perfect, she's in a good mood.

"Thanks. Hey Aunt Renee, I want to ask you something." I asked her timidly. It was easier for her to crack when I pretended I was scared to ask.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I move in with Charlie?"

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter?  
I hope you all liked it. I put a lot of effort into it.  
Please review and tell me what you all think and I will love yo all forever. XD  
Anywho, you know the drill, jus press on the button, it doesn't take that long.  
Remember, I am no forgetting my other stories.  
Love xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx**

**|  
\/**


End file.
